Thorax
The Thorax cruiser is the latest combat ship commissioned by the Federation. While the Thorax is a very effective ship at any range (typical of modern Gallente design philosophy) it is most effective when working at extreme close range where its blasters and hordes of combat drones can do the most damage. Special Abilities * 5% bonus to Medium Hybrid Turret damage per level * 5% less penalty to maximum capacitor for Microwarp drive usage per level Skill Requirements * Gallente Cruiser Rank III * Spaceship Command Rank III * Gallente Frigate Rank IV Building Materials Setup The Thorax is probably the most versatile cruiser in the game , working with tank or high damage, blasters or railguns, fast or slow, making it one of the most popular cruisers . In almost any instance you want a nosferatu on a Thorax in PvP, and of course, use medium drones for that extra damage. Tanking Tanking in a Thorax is best done with dual 150mm railguns, considering you want to have range if you're not trying to use blasters. An afterburner or MWD isn't necessary, giving an extra midslot for a cap recharger. A warp scrambler isn't necessary either unless you're chasing a stabbed-out opponent, so if you need your AB, use a cap recharger rather than a warp disruptor. Other than that fit a medium armor repairer, resistance modules, and a nosferatu to help support your tank. Railguns A common damage setup on a Thorax is the railgun setup, with 200mm railguns, Afterburner, Medium Armor Repairer, and Medium Nosferatu. The reason for 200mm railguns is so you don't have to fit a rack of RCU, and can instead tank with those slots. The Famous Blasterax The Blasterax is a very famous PVP Boat, usually setup for gank not tank it can output an unbelievable amount of dps while its mwd bonus guarantees that you can get close and personal without losing all your cap. Usually it Features an MWD, Warp Discruptor, Damage & Tracking Mods, sometimes a Plate and offcourse 5 Neutron Blasters. (Some People Mix Neutron Blasters with Medium NOS, while that helps you to keep your cap alive this steals you the DPS you need - the idea behind the Blasterax is not to tank anyhting but to put out enough DPS to kill everything before it hits your structure.) Anti-Frigate Tech 2 (T2) small hybrids says it all. Fit those, a 1600mm plate, webifier and nos, and your Thorax can take down many frigates. All you have to do is sit in space and blast them as they get in range. T1 railguns or blasters work if you can't use the T2 ones. Always remember the drones, they're an important part of a Thorax's setup. Tactics in Combat Tanking Tanking for PvP, like most PvP tankage, is only useful when you're likely to get called primary. Other than that, someone else will take the beating while you sit on the side doing puny dps. In PvE, your drones can kill most frigates, and you can tank cruisers and battleships while slowly killing them. Railguns For PvP, use 'keep at range' for your optimal, or a bit lower, and approach them with your afterburner. Once you get within usable range, start attacking them with your railguns. Remember to use your web and warp disruptor at 10 and 20 kilometers, and your drones at whatever range possible, but make sure they don't get destroyed before you get there. For PvE, its easier to just sit in space and blast things as they get to you. If a stubborn NPC won't go to your optimal, afterburn to it and web it, then blast it. Blasters The best thing to do in both PvP and PvE is to approach the target with the MWD, web them, and start attacking once you get to your very short range. When you are in webbing range you will - in most cases - be able to turn off your MWD for saving capacitor. Anti-Frigate This setup is obviously PvP, since in PvE you don't want to be anti-anything. The basic idea is to use drones on frigates that you can't reach, and your railguns, nosferatu or webber on ones in range for those modules.